


It'll be okay

by EponineFaye



Category: Chenzel - Fandom, Wicked RPF
Genre: Adorable, F/F, Family, Happy Ending, Life is hard, chenzel, cuteness, idina and kristin forever, labor is harder, what else am I supposed to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EponineFaye/pseuds/EponineFaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Tumblr:<br/>"Chenzel fluff after they find out the pregnancy was successful. (Obviously they're married and happy)"<br/>I loved writing this. Lots of domestic fluff and a little angst, because I can't get through writing anything without fluff. Please enjoy. You are loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll be okay

"Don’t expect the pregnancy to take."  
  
They just listened, Kristin holding tightly to Idina’s hand as the doctor went down the check-list they’d heard before.  
  
"Just do your best to keep your body healthy and hope for the best, but it usually takes two to three times of invitro for a fertilized egg to actually stick."  
  
Kristin nodded as Idina bit at her thumb nail on her free hand.  
  
"This is our third time." Kristin smiled joylessly.  
  
The doctor nodded again, “We know that, but with women in your age group, it tends to be harder to indeed become pregnant, and carry the baby full term.”  
  
"But not impossible." Idina spoke up, a bit of irritation in her voice.  
  
The blonde just squeezed her hand and pulled her closer to the strange doctor’s bench thing she was sitting on.  
  
"Definitely not impossible." The man smiled.  
  
Kristin smiled at the brunette.  
  
The man in the white jacket said something about a chart before leaving the room, and immediately Kristin swiveled to look her wife in the eye. “Stop worrying.”  
  
"I’m going to worry - and I hate hospitals."  
  
"I know."  
  
"After last time.."  
  
"Dee," Kristin took her face in her hands, pulling her thumbs back and forth across the cheek bones that bounded out from Idina’s face so beautifully. "It’s going to be fine."  
  
"What if it’s not?"  
  
"Then we can try with you or we go with adoption." She smiled and pulled Idina in for a series of soft kisses. "And we already have Walker - if all else fails we love that boy so much, we don’t need anything else."  
  
"But you want a baby." She rested her hands on the slim thighs in front of her.  
  
Kristin nodded. “I do… but it’s not the only thing I want, or the thing I want most.” She hugged the taller woman around the middle, resting her head on her chest. “I want a life with you, and to get old and be happy for the rest of our lives. And I’m happy right now, so if that includes another baby or not, I’ll be just fine.”  
  
Idina kissed the top of her head. “You don’t care if it looks like me?”  
  
The blonde laughed. “It better look like you!” She pulled back grinning up at the other woman. “You’re the one I chose, hon’. There’s no way I’d rather look at anybody else’s face.”  
  
Just as Idina leaned in for another round of kisses the doctor came back in - vitamins in hand and an appointment slip for their check up.  
  


* * *

  
"Has it been two weeks already?"  
  
"Says the woman who’s been crossing days off the calendar consistently."  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes. “You want eggs?”  
  
"No, just the toast today." Idina continued to fill out the crossword from the newspaper.  
  
"What about you little man?"  
  
Walker looked up from his coloring book. “Huh?”  
  
Kristin ruffled his hair. “I asked if you wanted eggs, nerd.”  
  
He smiled and nodded. “Yes please.”  
  
Idina didn’t look up, but grinned at the interaction.  
  
"Can I have chocolate milk, too?"  
  
"No." Both women said at the same time.  
  
The blonde smiled and rubbed her back as she headed back to the burner. “But you can have orange juice.”  
  
The little boy stuck his tongue out at her.  
  
She hit Idina on the arm. “Did you see that?”  
  
"See what?" The brunette looked around like she missed something.  
  
"He stuck his tongue out at me." Kristin’s eye brows rose as she widened her eyes, pretending to be shocked and offended.  
  
Walker giggled, shying away from them.  
  
"Oh no…" She shook her head. "You know what that means."  
  
He shook his head as the laughs became louder.  
  
Both women advanced on him, Idina grabbing him and holding his arms as Kristin dug her fingertips under his chin and around his rib cage making him scream and laugh.  
  
As the screaming got a little too loud, Kristin stopped and kissed his forehead. “Watch it, mister.” She winked.  
  
"Okay, Lady."  
  
She looked at him with an eyebrow raised dangerously.  
  
"Sorry, momma." He turned back to his coloring book.  
  
Idina grasped the curls on his scull and tugged playfully. “Gramie’s going to pick you up from school and we’ll come and get you around four-ish, okay?”  
  
"Okay, mom - that’s fine." he gave a little attitude.  
  
The taller woman just smiled, shaking her head at him before she walked back behind the island, standing so Kristin’s back was pressed against her front and swayed slightly. “Seven going on seventeen.”  
  
"He’s just independent." She scrambled the eggs and set the plate next to the burner.  
  
"Can we put a request in that this one likes us a bit more?" She rubbed her hands over Kristin’s belly.  
  
The blonde shook her head. “We don’t know if it took…” she sighed.  
  
Idina kissed her temple, then her cheek and waited for her to look back. “You’ve been throwing up for three days. We’re having a baby.”  
  
"The doctor said not to get our hopes up."  
  
"I’m not hoping - I know."  
  
Kristin rolled her eyes, desperately hoping she was right.  
  


* * *

  
The moment the steady squishing sound emanated from the sonogram machine, Kristin clamped her hand over her mouth and started sobbing.  
  
The doctor held back a smile as he pointed at the little contracting dot on the screen. “That’s your baby’s heart beat.”  
  
Kristin nodded, trying to catch her breath - she was alternating between fanning her face, wiping tears away and reaching for Idina’s hand to squeeze.  
  
Idina, on the other hand, was just grinning in her satisfaction of being right. “Told you.”  
  
"Shut up - I’m cryin!" Kristin laughed as she sobbed into the other woman’s arm.  
  
"I’ll get a hold of your regular doctor and set up your first few appointments. Congratulations ladies." He smiled. He shut off the machine and made a few notes before politely nodding his leave.  
  
Kristin sat forward, allowing herself to sob into her own hands, but Idina sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her, making little soothing noises. When she finally picked her head up her makeup was ruined but she couldn’t care less.  
  
The smaller woman grabbed on to Idina’s biceps, shaking her gently. “We’re having a baby!”  
  
Idina nodded, feeling tears well up in her own eyes at Kristin’s happiness. “I thought for sure we were going to get more than one.”  
  
"Oh my god, don’t say that!" She wiped her face again, finally being able to calm down. "Look at me, how could my body even fit twins - I would explode, Idina." She shook her head, feeling happy to the point she could fly out of the room.  
  
The brunette took the moment to pull the smaller woman into her arms, inhaling the scent of their shampoo and knowing she built a family with her. Kristin just snuggled in, encircling her arms around her back and prayed it wasn’t too good to be true.  
  


* * *

  
Eight months and endless preparation later, it was time.  
  
Kristin had been on bed rest for the past three weeks, after one too many falls when she was trying to get up and not gaining enough weight, their doctor made the decision to not let her out of bed aside from the bathroom or a lap around the house with Idina’s help.  
  
"I told you I was too tiny for twins."  
  
"Yeah, but this is only one." Idina rolled her eyes, holding Kristin’s hand and supporting her back with the other.  
  
"Do you think if I squeezed the sides of my belly hard enough, she’d pop out of my belly button like a pimple?"  
  
The brunette made the most horrified face. “Ew. No. I don’t.”  
  
"No, like this!" Kristin giggled at the prospect of grossing out her wife. She pried her hand away and acted like she was trying to ‘pop’ her belly without putting any real pressure on it.  
  
But as soon as she did, a warmness appeared she didn’t recognize before.  
  
Idina noticed the change in expression and stood in front of her, ready to stabilize and get her back to bed if she needed it. “You okay?”  
  
"I don’t know." She felt her belly all over, hands pressing gently, but she didn’t feel pain - just the uncomfortable pressure that had been building for some time and their daughters butt next to her now obnoxiously large breasts. "I just feel funny.."  
  
"Are you going to pass out?"  
  
Kristin shook her head.  
  
Then Walker rounded the corner, pudding cup in hand and a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Hey kiddo." Idina greeted before turning back to the blonde.  
  
The boy’s face changed quickly into something of disturbed confusion. “Oh my gosh, momma.. did you pee?”  
  
Both women looked down, noticing the puddle that seemed to have magically appeared beneath Kristin.  
  
Their of their mouths both dropped.  
  
Idina whipped her head around. “Walker, get the bag! We’re having a baby!”  
  
"Did she pee?"  
  
"No, honey - that means the baby’s ready." Kristin said, giggling.  
  
"Why do you pee when a baby’s ready?"  
  
"Walker. Bag. Now." Idina started walking Kristin back tot he bedroom. "We’ll explain in the car."  
  
"Call Gramie Junie, too baby!" the smaller woman’s twang echoed as she called back down the hallway.  
  
Idina helped her to perch herself back on the bed before rushing around the room gathering items they needed. She threw her shoes in front of her. “Put your shoes on, hon’.”  
  
"No…" Kristin whined. "I want to rinse off real quick - I feel all yucky." She said before bending over slightly, feeling the pressure of a contraction. "Ooooww! What the fff-ahh.." Her mouth hung open.  
  
"What, what’s wrong?" Idina came back over, automatically having her hands on Kristin’s belly.  
  
The blonde looked back at her with confusion. “You’ve done this before - don’t ask me what’s wrong.”  
  
"You said ‘ow’!"  
  
"Because it hurts!"  
  
"Wow." Idina laughed a little. "Put shoes on."  
  
"Ready!" Walker came to the doorway, the bag hanging around his neck and Idina’s phone in his hand. "Gramie says she’ll be waiting for us at the hospital."  
  
Kristin started her breathing, but nodded at the little boy.  
  
"What’s wrong with her?" He asked the brunette.  
  
Idina started to answer but was cut off.  
  
"Having a baby sucks!"  
  
Walker laughed and handed the phone to his mom.  
  
Idina answered with a smile, but her heart pounding. “Hey Junie.” She grinned. “No her water literally just broke like a minute and a half ago and we’re getting ready to get in the car.”  
  
"Tell her I understand why she adopted me, now."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh dear lord, why did I ever want to do this?!"  
  
"Yeah she’s fine."  
  
Kristin frowned, then suddenly made a little squealing noise as her eyes widened. “Oh my God, this is horrible!”  
  
"I have to go - we have to leave." She said into the phone, getting one of Kristin’s sweaters. "I love you, too - yeah - see you there."  
  
She quickly handed the phone back to Walker, who seemed to be the only one keeping his cool, before grabbing a towel from the front of the bag. She knelt down, wiping Kristin’s legs off quickly and sticking her feet in her shoes.  
  
"Socks!" Kristin managed to get out while breathing the way she was instructed.  
  
"Fuck the socks, Kristin - they’ll put you in socks at the hospital!"  
  
"Oh, I love hospital socks."  
  
Walker giggled from the doorway.  
  
"Do you have your snacks in there?" Idina asked.  
  
The little boy checked the pocket they’d packed the week before and nodded.  
  
"Good - grab the keys and unlock the car, baby - I need to help momma out there, okay?"  
  
"Alrighty." He nodded and headed out, cool as a cucumber.  
  
Kristin grabbed Idina’s arm, pulling herself up or thinking she was as Idina lifted. “Is it supposed to hurt this bad so soon?”  
  
"Everyone’s different." She opened the sweater for Kristin to slip in to.  
  
"Jesus hates me." She looked into the heavens shaking her fist. "Why, God? What have I done?"  
  
"Me." Idina giggled "A lot."  
  
Kristin started to laugh, but the movement was painful.  
  
Idina did her best to help Kristin waddle to the car, finally getting her in and buckling the belt around her strangely large belly compared to her frame.  
  
"I changed my mind - I don’t want to do this anymore." She whined, squirming in the seat.  
  
"Too late." Idina jumped in the drivers side and started the car. "Seat belt?"  
  
"Check." Walker smiled, trying to lean around the seat to look at his blonde mother. "Does it hurt that bad."  
  
Kristin could only nod as another wave of insane pressure washed over her, feeling like the intensity was crushing her toes and making her want to puke at the same time.  
  
"Keep breathing."  
  
"Oh my God, of course I’m going to keep breathing Idina! If I stopped breathing I would die, Idina!"  
  
The brunette turned back to her son, leaning in a little like Kristin couldn’t hear. “I think I’m starting to feel sorry for your father.”  
  
Walker laughed before they pulled out of the driveway, b-lining for the hospital with the tiny blonde woman trying to remember her lamaze and being in complete shock that labor ACTUALLY hurt as bad as some of the articles she read.  
  
Thank goodness Junie and Jerry were already outside with the wheel chair and big smiles on their faces. Kristin’s mother took the bag from Walker and offered her hand to the little boy which he accepted with a smile.  
  
"She says she feels like she’s going to explode." He told the elderly woman.  
  
Junie smiled at him. “That’s kind of what happens.”  
  
Jerry gladly offered the reins to Idina once she helped Kristin in the wheel chair and they all rushed inside.  
  
It felt like a blur from there - one second they were checking in the next there were endless people in scrubs coming and going from their room. Kristin wasn’t dilated very far, but her water had only just broken, so it wasn’t too troublesome as of yet. Then tubes and lines keeping her hydrated and oxygen flowing, but she refused drugs.  
  
All the while Idina held her hand, brushing the hair back from her face and telling her how great she was doing.  
  
Kristin rolled to one side in a rare moment of relative peace. “Did Taye do this for you with Walker?”  
  
She glanced over at her son, happily playing with his action figures in the corner, and shook her head. “He got sick and had to go in the other room.”  
  
"You were all alone?" She stuck her bottom lip out.  
  
"No, my sister was there. And she helped coach me through it." She continued letting the short blonde locks slip through her fingers as she squeezed Kristin’s hand gently. "Once she’s here everything will be worth it, Kris - I promise."  
  
"You’re perfect." Kristin smiled briefly before her body tensed again.  
  
All of the sudden a machine started beeping and a nurse rushed in, looking above them before bounding out of the room again. Jerry and Junie’s eyes got wide and the older woman hugged the little boy to her who looked just as worried.  
  
Their doctor walked in, putting on her hair cap and getting a mask. “We have to move her right now.” She addressed Idina as she approached quickly, unhooking the bed from the wall.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kristin was already in tears, holding her belly like someone would take it away.  
  
"The baby’s in distress - we have to get her out now." Nurses moved around the bed, effectively separating the two. "We have to prep her for surgery - And we can get scrubs for you too."  
  
Idina nodded, trying to keep it together but only succeeding minutely hearing Kristin start sobbing. She cut through nurses, putting a hand on her cheek. “Baby, it’ll be okay - I’ll be right there, gimme two minutes.”  
  
Kristin nodded and Idina kissed her quickly but soundly. “I love you.”  
  
"Love you." she managed to get out before her bed moved out the door and down the hall.  
  
It was only then Idina got a clear look at Walker, tears in his eyes too and Junie rocking him back and forth. All three of them looked scared. Idina was sure she looked scared too, but she wiped her face before heading over to her son.  
  
"Hey kid - everything’s going to be just fine, okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
Idina opened her arms to which he jumped into eagerly, hugging her around the neck and crying. “You don’t have to be scared, honey.”  
  
"Is momma going to be okay?"  
  
"Nothing’s going to happen to her - don’t worry." She pulled back, kissing his forehead before smiling at him. "But I need you to be extra good for gramie and grampie okay?"  
  
He nodded, wiping his tears on his sleeve.  
  
She looked up at the parents of the woman she fell in love with - the ones who’d been so eager to accept her into their lives and take care of her son. She wrapped and arm around each of them and squeezed tight, hoping her lip didn’t quiver too much as she pulled back. “I’ll let you know as soon as anything happens.”  
  
Jerry shook his head. “Just stay with her.”  
  
"Tell her we love her." Walker sobbed. Junie rubbed his back.  
  
A few tears broke free then “Of course.” Idina nodded, hugging Walker one more time before going with the nurse at the door.  
  
After Idina was in the scrubs they gave her, she was led to a back room where Kristin was already laying with her arms stretched to either side and a large blue curtain-like divider erected above her chest.  
  
The brunette didn’t waste any time taking her seat next to her, grabbing her hand and smiling under her mask. “Walker says he loves you, and included your parents.  
  
She smiled, tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Kristin nodded, her heart still pounding in her throat but she gave Idina a brave smile. “I’m scared.”  
  
"I know." Idina held tears back, running a thumb back and forth on Kristin’s jaw line. "I am too, but everything will be fine."  
  
"I hope so." It looked like she was too scared for tears.  
  
Idina pulled her mask down, kissing Kristin before resting their foreheads against one another.  
  
"Kristin?" Their doctor raised her voice.  
  
"Yeah." She answered, taking a deep breath.  
  
"We’re going to walk you through this, alright?"  
  
"Okay." She squeezed Idina’s hand.  
  
The doctor narrated her actions, but Kristin just focused on breathing and the fingers that kept sweeping through her hair - telling herself that everything would be alright and she kept her eyes closed. If she relaxed, then her baby would be relaxed.  
  
"Alright, you’re going to feel a lot of pressure."  
  
She squeezed Idina’s hand.  
  
And then the instant sigh of relief, followed by endless tears at that little scream.  
  
"And here’s your baby girl!"  
  
One of the nurses rounded the table, holding a tiny, frantic baby girl. Kristin reached out and grabbed a gross little hand, sobbing and smiling at the same time. “Hi, little girl.” Her heart soared and hurt in the most wonderful way.  
  
"You did it." She looked at Idina, face soaked with tears and red as she’d ever seen it.  
  
She shook her head. “We did it.”  
  


* * *

  
Idina bounded out of the delivery room, grinning from ear to ear. Walker nearly knocked her over, hugging her around the thighs. She laughed and picked him up before meeting Kristin’s parents half way.  
  
"Seven pounds, four ounces, and nineteen inches long." She laughed, tears still brimming her vision. "Kristin’s already holding her while they bandage her up."  
  
Junie and Jerry just held each other a little tighter before opening their embrace up to their daughter-in-law and what had become their grandson. By the time they pulled back everyone was crying aside from Walker who couldn’t stop smiling.  
  
"I have a sister now."  
  
Idina nodded. “Yup.” she looked back to the older couple, taking a deep breath. “We’re naming her June Evangeline.”  
  
Junie clamped her hand over her mouth and cried.  
  
"Mrs. Menzel?" A male nurse walked out, smiling politely at the tiny family. "Ya’ll can go back and see them now."  
  


* * *

  
  
"She’s so perfect…" Kristin sighed.  
  
Idina sat next to her on the hospital bed, their daughter propped up on her thighs as Kristin rested her head on Idina’s chest.  
  
Kristin’s parents took Walker for the night about an hour before, after he gushed over the little girl that miraculously came out with bright blue eyes and dark brown hair.  
  
"I love her nose." The blonde touched it gently, trailing her fingertip down a plump little cheek, making the infant twitch a tiny smile in her sleep.  
  
Idina kissed Kristin’s temple, then let her cheek rest against the same spot. “I’ll never need anything more out of my life.” She said quietly. She looked from the little girl to the woman laying next to her. “You two, and Walker… this is all I’ll ever need.”  
  
Kristin smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the brunette’s lips. “I love you.”  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered back.  
  
Just as they began to lean into each others lips again, a tiny whimper came from the bundle on Idina’s lap.  
  
Kristin grinned before propping herself up slowly. “Oh, honey…” She cooed. Idina placed June in her arms and snuggling them both closer. “We love you, too, baby girl..”


End file.
